Forbidden
Poniższa lista była ważna od października 2014 do stycznia 2015. Forbidden Karty potworów TCG= *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks *Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End *Cyber Jar *Cyber-Stein *Dark Magician of Chaos *Dark Strike Fighter *Destiny HERO - Disk Commander *Elemental HERO Stratos *Fiber Jar *Fishborg Blaster *Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts *Magical Scientist *Makyura the Destructor *Mind Master *Morphing Jar *Morphing Jar 2 *Number 16: Shock Master *Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles *Rescue Cat *Sangan *Sinister Serpent *Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets *Substitoad *Thousand-Eyes Restrict *Tribe-Infecting Virus *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Victory Dragon *Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity *Witch of the Black Forest *Yata-Garasu |-| OCG= *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks *Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End *Cyber Jar *Dark Magician of Chaos *Destiny HERO - Disk Commander *Fiber Jar *Fishborg Blaster *Glow-Up Bulb *Goyo Guardian *Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts *Magical Scientist *Magician of Faith *Makyura the Destructor *Mind Master *Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles *Rescue Cat *Sangan *Sinister Serpent *Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets *Substitoad *Thousand-Eyes Restrict *Tribe-Infecting Virus *Victory Dragon *Wind-Up Hunter *Witch of the Black Forest *Yata-Garasu Karty zaklęć TCG= *Brain Control *Butterfly Dagger - Elma *Card Destruction *Card of Safe Return *Change of Heart *Cold Wave *Confiscation *Delinquent Duo *Dimension Fusion *Dragon Ravine *Future Fusion *Gateway of the Six *Giant Trunade *Graceful Charity *Harpie's Feather Duster *Heavy Storm *Last Will *Mass Driver *Metamorphosis *Mirage of Nightmare *Monster Reborn *Painful Choice *Pot of Avarice *Pot of Greed *Premature Burial *Snatch Steal *Spellbook of Judgment *Super Rejuvenation *Temple of the Kings *The Forceful Sentry |-| OCG= *Brain Control *Butterfly Dagger - Elma *Card of Safe Return *Change of Heart *Cold Wave *Confiscation *Delinquent Duo *Dimension Fusion *Future Fusion *Giant Trunade *Graceful Charity *Harpie's Feather Duster *Last Will *Mass Driver *Metamorphosis *Mirage of Nightmare *Painful Choice *Pot of Greed *Premature Burial *Raigeki *Snatch Steal *Spellbook of Judgment *Temple of the Kings *The Forceful Sentry Trap Cards TCG= *Crush Card Virus *Exchange of the Spirit *Imperial Order *Last Turn *Return from the Different Dimension *Ring of Destruction *Royal Oppression *Self-Destruct Button *Sixth Sense *Solemn Judgment *Time Seal *Trap Dustshoot *Ultimate Offering |-| OCG= *Crush Card Virus *Exchange of the Spirit *Imperial Order *Last Turn *Return from the Different Dimension *Ring of Destruction *Royal Oppression *Sixth Sense *Time Seal *Trap Dustshoot *Ultimate Offering Limited Monster Cards TCG= *Atlantean Dragoons *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning *Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos *Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Spirit *Dandylion *Dark Armed Dragon *Debris Dragon *Deep Sea Diva *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Evigishki Gustkraken *Evigishki Mind Augus *Exodia the Forbidden One *Genex Ally Birdman *Gladiator Beast Bestiari *'Glow-Up Bulb (z Forbidden)' *Goyo Guardian *Honest *'Infernity Archfiend (z Unlimited)' *Inzektor Dragonfly *Inzektor Hornet *Left Arm of the Forbidden One *Left Leg of the Forbidden One *Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En *Mermail Abyssgunde *Neo-Spacian Grand Mole *Night Assailant *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders *Rescue Rabbit *Right Arm of the Forbidden One *Right Leg of the Forbidden One *T.G. Hyper Librarian *Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms *Thunder King Rai-Oh *Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls *Wind-Up Magician |-| OCG= *Armageddon Knight *Artifact Moralltach *Atlantean Dragoons *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning *Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos *Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Rooster *Dandylion *'Dark Armed Dragon (z Semi-Limited)' *Elemental HERO Stratos *'El Shaddoll Construct (z Unlimited)' *'El Shaddoll Winda (z Unlimited)' *Evigishki Gustkraken *Exodia the Forbidden One *Genex Ally Birdman *Inzektor Dragonfly *Inzektor Hornet *Left Arm of the Forbidden One *Left Leg of the Forbidden One *Mermail Abyssteus *Morphing Jar *Necroface *Night Assailant *Number 11: Big Eye *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders *Right Arm of the Forbidden One *Right Leg of the Forbidden One *'Summoner Monk (z Semi-Limited)' *'Star Seraph Sovereign (z Unlimited)' *T.G. Hyper Librarian *Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms *Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity Spell Cards TCG= *Allure of Darkness *Book of Moon *Burial from a Different Dimension *Charge of the Light Brigade *Dark Hole *Dimensional Fissure *Divine Wind of Mist Valley *Final Countdown *Foolish Burial *Gold Sarcophagus *Infernity Launcher *Limiter Removal *Mind Control *Monster Gate *One Day of Peace *One for One *'Raigeki (z Forbidden)' *Rekindling *Royal Tribute *Sacred Sword of Seven Stars *'Soul Charge (z Unlimited)' *Spellbook of Fate *'Super Polymerization (z Unlimited)' |-| OCG= *Allure of Darkness *Book of Moon *Burial from a Different Dimension *Card Destruction *Charge of the Light Brigade *Dark Hole *Divine Wind of Mist Valley *Dragon Ravine *Dragon Shrine *Foolish Burial *Gateway of the Six *Gold Sarcophagus *Heavy Storm *Infernity Launcher *Limiter Removal *Mind Control *Monster Gate *Monster Reborn *One Day of Peace *One for One *Pot of Avarice *Primal Seed *Reinforcement of the Army *'Soul Charge (z Unlimited)' *Super Rejuvenation Trap Cards TCG= *Bottomless Trap Hole *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Eradicator Epidemic Virus *Geargiagear *Infernity Barrier *Macro Cosmos *Magical Explosion *Solemn Warning *Soul Drain *Torrential Tribute *Wall of Revealing Light |-| OCG= *Ceasefire *Magical Explosion *'Sinister Shadow Games z (Unlimited)' *Solemn Judgment *Solemn Warning *The Transmigration Prophecy *Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited Monster Cards TCG= *'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind (z Limited)' *Card Trooper *Chaos Sorcerer *Formula Synchron *'Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (z Limited)' *Lonefire Blossom *Necroface *Reborn Tengu *Summoner Monk *Tragoedia |-| OCG= *Archlord Kristya *'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind (z Limited)' *Card Trooper *Chronomaly Nebra Disk *Destiny HERO - Malicious *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Elemental HERO Bubbleman *Evilswarm Ophion *Honest *Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En *Lonefire Blossom *Mezuki *Reborn Tengu *T.G. Striker *Tragoedia Spell Cards TCG= *Advanced Ritual Art *Chain Strike *Hieratic Seal of Convocation *Reasoning |-| OCG= *A Hero Lives *Chain Strike *Hieratic Seal of Convocation *Magical Stone Excavation Trap Cards TCG= *'Ceasefire (z Limited)' *Ojama Trio *'The Transmigration Prophecy (z Limited)' |-| OCG= *Bottomless Trap Hole *Ojama Trio Zmiany TCG *Glow-Up Bulb - z Forbidden na Limited *Infernity Archfiend - z Unlimited na Limited *Raigeki - z Forbidden na Limited *Soul Charge - z Unlimited na Limited *Super Polymerization - z Unlimited na Limited *Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind - z Limited na Semi-Limited *Gorz the Emissary of Darkness - z Limited na Semi-Limited *Ceasefire - z Limited na Semi-Limited *The Transmigration Prophecy - z Limited na Semi-Limited *Coach Soldier Wolfbark - z Limited na Unlimited *Formula Synchron - z Semi-Limited na Unlimited *Magician of Faith - z Semi-Limited na Unlimited *Reinforcement of the Army - z Semi-Limited na Unlimited OCG *Dark Armed Dragon - z Semi-Limited na Limited *El Shaddoll Construct - z Unlimited na Limited *El Shaddoll Winda - z Unlimited na Limited *Star Seraph Sovereign - z Unlimited na Limited *Summoner Monk - z Semi-Limited na Limited *Soul Charge - z Unlimited na Limited *Sinister Shadow Games - z Unlimited na Limited *Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind - z Limited na Semi-Limited *Wind-Up Shark - z Semi-Limited na Unlimited *Abyss-sphere - z Semi-Limited na Unlimited *Needlebug Nest - z Limited na Unlimited Kategoria:Listy zakazanych i limitowanych kart